1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball and more particularly pertains to a golf ball which does not utilize dimples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a golf balls is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf balls are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,076 to Sun; U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,773 to Treadwell; Des. Pat. No. 355,943 to Cadorniga; U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,189 to Gobush; U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,048 to Sun and U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,953 to Bunger all disclose golf balls with dimple patterns.
In this respect, the golf ball of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the playing characteristics of a golf ball.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for golf balls of enhanced playing characteristics. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.